casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11 (series 33)
The 11th episode of series 33 is the 1103rd episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by James Bryce and written by Jason Sutton. Synopsis At his meth lab, Ross orders Base to collect new minion Harry so he can deliver drugs for him. However, when Ross pushes Base into flasks filled with chemicals and causes a reaction, Harry accidentally ignites the produced gas with his lighter and causes an explosion. Trapped in the burning building, Base calls Iain. He and Ruby soon arrive at the meth lab, and Iain rushes into the building to find survivors and finds Harry and Base. Once he hands them over to the firefighters, he briefly sits down and takes off his respirator. After a moment of reflection, he leaves the building, and Jan reprimands him for his actions. In the ED, Iain begins to suffer from the effects of smoke inhalation and is taken to a cubicle for treatment. Base resists treatment, and Iain tells him that he owns him for saving his life. However, as Base tries to leave to pass Ross his debt, Iain drags him to resus to show him Harry's horrendous injuries and tells him that he has to change his ways. At the ambulance station, Iain admits to Ruby and Jan that he was struggling with Sam and Mia's deaths, but he assures that, after convincing Base to seek help with his addiction, he feels that he has turned a corner. However, at his house, Iain breaks down. Duffy wakes up in a hotel room and is horrified when she realises that she had slept with Bill. As she leaves to go to work, she stops to help a woman who was found unconscious in the hotel's swimming pool. Once she arrives at the ED with Iain and Ruby, Charlie apologises to her for his treatment of her the day before. He becomes concerned about her behaviour and looks through her phone for any suspicious messages, but he finds nothing. Outside, Duffy confronts Bill after she finds him waiting for her, and she orders him to never contact her again. Later, she breaks down in Charlie's arms, and he admits that he hasn't be there for her lately. Meanwhile, Rash and Jamila prepare to go to the ball together. Ethan notices Gem's dismay and asks Alicia to help him get her back together with Rash. Alicia decides to give Gem her ticket to the ball and shuts her in the cupboard with Rash until they make amends. However, Jamila suddenly bursts in, and Rash spills coffee down Gem's shirt. Later, Alicia and Ethan take her to the ball, but she begins to have second thoughts and asks to go to a restaurant first. Rash and Jamila make their way to the event, but he soon realises that he wants to be with Gem and goes to find her. He finds her at the restaurant and tells her that Jamila doesn't make him feel the way she she does. They share a kiss, and Rash admits that he felt sick because he was nervous about losing his virginity. Gem tells him that she has a cure for it, and they both go to the ball together. Once they leave, Alicia and Ethan share a kiss and decide to spend the night together. Category:Iain's PTSD storyline Category:Duffy's dementia storyline